Bucle Cuántico
by Japiera
Summary: One shot. En tiempos de paz, Hikari busca el caos, pero una niña buena que juega a ser mala, solo puede provocar bucles cuánticos. Takari, Koukari y esbozo de GennaixMimi [Reto navideño para el foro Proyecto 1-8, a HikariCaelum]


.

**Bucle Cuántico**

_Dedicado a HikariCaelum_

**Advertencia**: exceso de referencias culturales (cultura pop)  
**Disclaimer**: personajes reciclados del digimundo

* * *

A los doce o trece años, Hikari extrañaba la aventura.

Solían subestimarla por su carácter enfermizo. La trataban con cuidado, como si fuese de porcelana, se preocupaban de no alzar la voz ni pronunciar malas palabras ¿Quienes? _Ellos_, siempre son ellos. Hasta a las embarazadas las dejaban cargar más peso, pero fueron sus padres quienes establecieron límites extremos: nada de alimentos con colorantes artificiales, ¿fiestas y conciertos? Solo si le acompañaba su hermano, y de salir con amigas, a las diez ya debía estar en casa, lavada de dientes y con pijamas.

_Sobreprotección nivel exageración _—así lo apuntó Hikari en su diario.

—¡Salvé al mundo! ¡dos veces! —gritaba dando un gran portazo.

—Y fue imprudente, muy imprudente —gritaba a su vez su madre con la desesperación de quien le pide a un hijo que entre a un plan de rehabilitación —menos mal que estaba allí Taichi.

Claro, Taichi. A él se lo permitían todo. Hikari no entendía lo machista y retrógrada que llegaba a ser su familia para cierto tipo de cosas. Taichi podía ir a las fiestas que quería con la ropa que quería, y volver a la hora que quería ¡si es que volvía!

Cuando la paz volvió a ambos mundos, Hikari temió no volver a sentir adrenalina en su vida. Creyó que le gustaba la paz, pero en algún momento se volvió parte de la rutina. Notar que había perdido la emoción de disfrutar los pequeños placeres de las cosas, fue una de sus peores desgracias.

Llamó a esa etapa _hambre de caos. _Necesitaba romper la rutina de alguna manera, quería emociones radicales, volver a revivir un peligro de muerte, sensaciones fuertes. Pero sus intentos desacertados constituyeron no más que una mancha anecdótica, por no usar la palabra vergonzosa, en su historia de vida.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue practicar un deporte nada acorde con ella.

—Esquí acuático —eso fue lo que eligió —mar, adrenalina, trajes de baño.

Le dieron dos días. Dos días duró.

Su segunda idea, participar en una de esas competencias de quién come más hamburguesas en un minuto, tampoco resultó. Sus amigos, malos amigos por lo demás, apostaron a que perdía, pero al menos el dinero que ganaron se lo dieron a ella.

Probó con un _piercing_ que se infectó, la comida picante le causó indigestión, y menos mal que extravió la billetera, porque no sabría qué habría hecho con un _mohicano_ en la cabeza.

Cuando lo de rapear no dio ningún fruto, las ideas radicales comenzaron a agotarse. Y pensando en la recámara, se dio cuenta que solo le quedaba una esperanza: que se volviese a alterar el equilibrio entre los mundos.

No era que realmente quisiera que aquello ocurriese, pero había que asegurarse, una guerra puede estallar en cualquier momento. Se lo preguntó a Koushiro, si las cosas andaban bien en las redes. Se lo preguntó una vez por semana durante el primer mes. Luego tres veces por semana al mes siguiente. Para febrero se lo preguntaba a diario, pero para ese entonces ya no le preocupaba si estallaba o no una guerra.

Resultó que Koushiro era un muchacho divertido, que hablaba de_ alienígenas ancestrales_, tiburones, experimentos científicos y cosas de ese tipo.

A veces lo pillaba en la sala de computación de la escuela. Entonces iba a ver qué hacía y le convidaba de su colación porque algo le decía que el muchacho no había comido. Otras veces lo visitaba a su casa directamente, dejó de inventarse excusas cuando él le aseguró que no hacía falta, que mejor no lo subestimara.

—Además, prefiero pensar que vienes a verme a mi.

—Por supuesto que vengo a verte a ti.

Taichi no tardó en volverse suspicaz y ver en las frecuentes visitas de Hikari al departamento de su amigo más _nerd_, una relación más allá de una amistad. De esas relaciones con sentimientos.

—Preferiría que me avisaras cada vez que vas a su casa. Y no regreses tarde, la gente no verá con buenos ojos que pases tanto tiempo en casa ajena.

Ese tipo de cosas enfadaban a Hikari y le hacían perder la paciencia, la cordura, y también la cabeza.

—Uno, no soy una suelta como tú que va haciendo cochinadas por todas partes. Dos, estoy grande y puedo tomar decisiones por mi misma. Y tres, las excusas uno y dos se anulan porque entre Koushiro y yo ¡NO HAY NADA!

Tal vez eso de _nada_, tan cierto no era. Cada vez que Hikari dejaba esa casa, Koushiro corría a la ventana y observaba a Hikari alejarse. Le gustaba cuando ella se agarraba del poste de luz y completaba un giro como en _Singing in the Rain_. Subía y bajaba en la acera, hacía unos pasos de tap si no habían transeúntes cerca. Y Koushiro se preguntaba si esos gestos espontáneos indicaban que era correspondido, o si podría llegar a serlo.

A Hikari le agradaba Koushiro, pero los sentimientos hasta ahí llegaban.

Cuando Taichi empezó a hacer insinuaciones, el enfado de Hikari se convirtió en oportunidad. Romper la paz del modo más antiguo y más vigente. Del que hablan los adultos jóvenes, que los ancianos callan, y los adolescentes no comentan.

Un _shot _de tequila para el valor, gafas oscuras para la ilusión, la falda corta transparentosa, y labios sabor a fresa, ese era el mejor toque.

Koushiro fue su primer beso, y ella fue el de él. Hikari logró quitarle la camisa, a él no se le hizo tan fácil desabrochar su brassier. Continuaron en la cama, sobre y bajo las sábanas. Veinte minutos después, no se volvieron a ver.

Y el caos llegó, pero no se fue.

_Que ciega has sido _—fue la única mención del tema que anotó en su diario.

Cuando se quitó las gafas, se percató de la sonrisa de Koushiro. Una verdadera, de felicidad. Ni zorra ni puta, porque ese tipo de mujeres no juega de aquel modo con la ilusión de los amigos. Hikari era una persona maligna, esa fue la palabra que eligió.

Se volvió en un punto oscuro en el universo. Una anomalía. Algo extraño. Absorbía calor y su temperatura no subía. No reflejaba la luz, carecía de masa y campo gravitacional. El tiempo le pasó por encima y el espacio se movió a su alrededor sin que ella se enterase. Era un ser encerrado en un bucle cuántico. Una maldición.

O eso escribió cierto muchacho amante de las letras para un concurso que casi ganó. Si Takeru no hubiese observado tan intensamente a Hikari al terminar de leer el relato, ella jamás lo habría relacionado consigo misma.

—Así que soy una anomalía ¿eso es lo que piensas de mi?

—Pienso que antes no eras así. Y por un motivo que no comprendo, has decidido rendirte y vivir sin estar tú allí.

—Eres muy pomposo y rebuscado al hablar. Por eso no puedes ganar ningún concurso, Takeru. Las personas preferimos lo sencillo, lo minimalista. El problema es que me di cuenta muy tarde, y el pasado no se borra.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Hikari no se lo contó ese día. Se lo contaría después, cuando comprendió que la actitud de Takeru era sincera.

Takeru lo único que buscaba era sacarle una sonrisa. O varias. Infinitas se oía mejor. Quería recuperar a la antigua Hikari, sabía que podía lograrlo.

—Rebuscado, dices que soy rebuscado. Pero tu no eres muy sencilla que digamos. Actuemos como los normales, comamos manzana caramelizada y caminemos por la playa. No puede ser tan difícil si lo hacemos juntos.

Hikari buscaba excusas para no verle. Que tenía que estudiar, que debía ayudar a mamá a preparar la cena. Cosas de ese tipo, decía cosas de ese tipo para no levantar sospechas.

—Al cine, vamos al cine —insistía Takeru—. Están pasando los clásicos. Imagínate, _The Godfather_ en la gran pantalla. Podemos pedir palomitas con mantequilla. Si es por dinero no te preocupes, yo estoy invitando.

A Hikari cada vez se le hacía más difícil mirarle a la cara y mentirle sobre lo ocupada que estaba.

—Televisión, veamos televisión. Yo en mi casa, tú en la tuya. Te llamaré durante los comerciales. O no, tal vez prefieres que te mande mensajes.

—No te gustan los programas que veo.

—Nunca es tarde para intentar cosas nuevas.

_Ver televisión a distancia es más divertido de lo que pensaba_ —y cuando vio la frase escrita en su diario, se dio cuenta que quería volver a repetirlo.

Quedaban a las seis a ver esos show de concursos. A veces variaban y veían alguna película. Una vez sintonizaron un partido de baloncesto que Takeru se moría por ver, Takeru iba por los _Boston Celtics_, y aunque Hikari no tenía idea de ligas, decidió darle su apoyo a los _Lakers_ solo para picarlo.

Cuando pasaron por el canal de ciencia ficción, Hikari volvió a recordar el pasado.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa? ¿Ahora? —pidió con voz ahogada.

Ambos salieron corriendo de sus casas y se encontraron a medio camino. Un abrazo largo, una caminata por la ciudad. Luces que se encienden, locales que se cierran, jóvenes que están y no están.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Podemos hablarlo

—Soy una chica buena que jugó a ser mala y perdió. Creí que me cansaba la rutina, pero comprendí que estaba aburrida de mi. Y por tratar de cambiar, dañé a quien me aceptaba como soy. Quería caos y lo conseguí: la culpa es el peor tormento.

Le explicó lo de Koushiro y se derrumbó allí. Takeru la cargó en brazos, cruzó la ciudad, la dejó en el portal de su casa.

—Cuando actúas así, le das la razón a quienes dicen que eres débil y que no sabes valerte por ti misma. Tomaste una mala decisión, una muy mala si quieres mi opinión. Pero si te equivocas, soluciónalo ¿o tenemos que llamar a Taichi?

—No.

—Entonces ya está... estaré viendo el telediario.

Al día siguiente, Takeru notó que Hikari se escurría en la sala de computación. Vio algo así como una discusión, o de ese modo lo interpretó. El día después de ese, Koushiro y Hikari dejaron de tratarse. Así por varios años.

—Le dije que lo sentía. Se lo expliqué. Y él lo aceptó, pero me pidió que no volviera.

—¿Pero estás bien?

—Yo qué sé. El tiempo lo dirá... o no.

Takeru sabía que ella no estaba bien. Le preocupaba que pudiese tenerle miedo al amor, o sentirse indigna de él. Se preocupó de que volviese a añorar la paz, le volvió a enseñar los placeres simples de la vida, la obligó a ver _Le fabuleux destin d'Amelie Poulain,_ le regaló una cámara análoga y un saco de lentejas para que metiera su mano cada vez que no tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

Pasó un año de placeres simples. Al lado de Takeru, Hikari se dio cuenta que entregarse a la rutina no tenía por qué ser tan malo. Y de a poco, fue aceptando la paz sin que el caos le hubiese abandona por completo. Fue un cambio lento, sutil, no se dio por enterada cuándo fue que las cosas comenzaron a ir bien.

Tal vez porque al lado de Takeru, las cosas no podían ir mal.

Algún día se olvidaron del recato japonés y comenzaron a pasear tomados de las manos.

Y siguieron con sus vidas simples, se olvidaron de todo lo rebuscado. Hikari estudió educación, Takeru se graduó en física, pero por extrañas razones, jamás ejerció, y se dedicó a la literatura recreativa. Cosas... la vida que da tumbos, con planes extraños o realmente ninguno. Que la gente elija la versión que más se ajusta a su realidad.

A Hikari le gustaba creer en ella. Pero un día comenzó a flaquear.

Hikari observaba a Takeru mientras dormía y se preguntaba cómo podía carecer de dudas. Parecía que nada le preocupaba demasiado, toda oportunidad era una nueva esperanza. Y mientras la luna iluminaba su perfil perfecto, Hikari volvió a odiar la paz.

_Ciclos de paz, ciclos de caos, ciclos que van y vienen _—tenía que ser una maldición.

Cierto día vio en el periódico el rostro de Koushiro y la culpa volvió a estallar de manera inesperada. Lucía en el mentón una cicatriz que antes no existía, y desconocer aquello no le gustó. Leyó la noticia de manera superficial, buscó su móvil y se hizo con un número.

—_En este momento se encuentra ocupado, pero si gusta puede dejarle un mensaje o agendar una cita _—respondió una secretaria al otro lado de la línea.

Hikari cortó de golpe y corrió hasta donde el periódico decía que trabajaba Koushiro.

En recepción le pidieron un nombre, Hikari no supo que decir. Si contestaba con la verdad, podía ocurrir que Koushiro no la quisiera recibir. Pero de estar muy ocupado, daba igual el nombre que se inventaba, siempre existía la posibilidad de que la visita llegase hasta allí.

Pero no llegó a responder. Koushiro apareció en recepción en ese momento, vistiendo una bata blanca y transportando un maletín que mecía de un lado a otro. Caminó rápido hasta el portal, y cuando se giró para despedirse de la recepcionista, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—Koushiro —murmuró Hikari.

—Sígueme —fue la respuesta de él.

Koushiro sacó las llaves de un auto, abrió una de las puertas y tiró sus cosas en él.

—¿Qué pasa? —parecía preocupado. Pensaba que algo grave había ocurrido, y por eso Hikari se presentaba con ojos cristalinos.

—Nada. Te vi en el periódico hoy... y tienes una cicatriz, justo allí.

El semblante de Koushiro cambió de manera casi imperceptible. Y para eso estaba Hikari, para detectar matices.

—Así que se trataba de eso... mira, lo siento, estoy corto de tiempo.

—Podemos hablar en el auto.

—O no. Podemos seguir nuestro acuerdo, por ejemplo.

La sonrisa de Koushiro eran de esas de arrepentimiento. Hikari le vio alejarse en su auto. Y aunque no venía al caso, recordó _The Bridges of Madison County. _Una mujer que no sigue su corazón, y un hombre que se va.

En la noche, mientras comían de esas comidas preparadas que recuerdan el poco tiempo que se tiene, Hikari le contó a Takeru lo que había pasado en la tarde. Takeru no pareció muy feliz, él sabía que no era buena idea dejar un problema sin resolver.

La vida son ciclos que se repiten uno tras otro. A veces son ciclos malos, otras veces son buenos, hay algunos ambiguos que no vale la pena intentar clasificar o definir porque solo hay que vivirlos. A veces huelen a cacao, a hierbabuena, a madreselva, esos son los mejores de todos. Y así también hay algunos que traen heridas escondidas, latentes, pero erosionadas, magnificadas. Mala conjugación de palabras.

Pero un ciclo, independiente del tipo, es flujo, no estancamiento.

Cuando las cosas no avanzan y se atasca la realidad en un momento o un punto en el tiempo, cuando no se logra avanzar ni retroceder, a eso se le llama bucle, así lo definió Takeru. O Bucle Cuántico. Prefería llamarle de ese modo porque sonaba mejor a sus oídos y no permitía entrever su verdadero significado.

—Sabes lo que debes hacer. Sale del bucle, vuelve al ciclo.

Hikari seguía pensando que Takeru era rebuscado.

Hikari no volvió el día siguiente, tampoco el subsiguiente. Pero cierto día, de esos perfectos para usar un vestido rosado, un collar de perlas y una pamela, Hikari aprovechó que era el aniversario de la escuela donde enseñaban, y se escabulló para ir al trabajo de Koushiro.

—Takaishi... Takaishi Hikari —anotó la recepcionista en el libro de visita.

Le indicaron el camino para llegar al laboratorio donde trabajaba Koushiro. Tocó tres veces a la puerta, le murmuraron un _pasa _ que no tenía sentido desobedecer. Le recibió un hombre de pelo azul que se parecía a su amigo de la infancia Joe, y atrás de él, dos computadores enormes.

—Un segundo —le llegó la voz de Koushiro de atrás de los computadores. Tres minutos después, le pidió que le acompañase a un café.

—¿Con este calor? Bueno, claro, por qué no.

Caminaron en silencio por las instalaciones hasta llegar al casino del lugar. Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron de sorpresa al notar allí a Mimi.

Koushiro le contó la historia más común. Una joven sin estudios que necesitaba un trabajo. Un hombre enchufándola en un puesto que nadie quiso. Dos personas que quedan después del trabajo a cenar, comparten penas, cigarros y botellas de cervezas. Uno que se enamora, otra que no puede hacerlo aunque quiera.

—Siento haberme ido de manera tan brusca el otro día —fue su manera de concluir el relato —fui grosero, discúlpame por aquello.

—Estabas estresado, se entiende.

—No. No lo estaba, hasta que preguntaste por la cicatriz.

Hikari observó la pequeña línea que cruzaba su mentón. Le pidió que le contara qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—A veces requerimos la ayuda de Gennai. Para purificar datos o procesarlos más rápido. Otras veces Gennai necesita la ayuda del centro, asistencia en temas de seguridad,

—Gennai... lo recuerdo, el anciano con coleta.

Koushiro sonrió. Una risa verdadera.

—Sí, bueno, no. Ya no es anciano, está actualizado, pero la coleta la conserva.

—Lo recuerdo. Apuesto ¿cierto?

—Es una opinión bastante extendida, sí...

Los ojos de Koushiro se desviaron al rodete de Mimi, lo único que se podía ver de ella en ese momento. Un asomo de tristeza, un par de labios que se estremecen, Hikari no sabía si era cierto lo que insinuaba Koushiro.

—La gente cree que si se trata de computadores, no cometo errores, pero no es así. Un día ingresé unos datos mal. Eso provocó que se abriese una especie de vórtice en el tejido digital. Gennai llegó a tiempo y encerró la explosión en un bucle.

—¿Un bucle cuántico?

Otra risa verdadera.

—No, no lo creo. Aquí —y llevó su mano a la cicatriz —. En fin... estuve inconsciente una semana.

Hikari le pidió tocar su cicatriz. Koushiro se lo negó. Y le miró a los ojos, eso fue un error.

Koushiro tuvo que dejar a Hikari cuando le avisaron de un problema en el laboratorio de materia. Dijo que no sabía cuánto tardaría, Hikari le aseguró que podía esperar, que tenía _Little Women_ en la cartera y si le daba hambre podía comprarse una hamburguesa.

Pero no leyó ni comió, prefirió hablar con Mimi.

Y Mimi terminó el relato de Koushiro.

—La explosión, tremenda cosa ¿sabes? Estuvo enchufado a una computadora durante una semana. Yo lo iba a ver todos los días después del trabajo y lloraba. Los de la oficina me decían que se encontraba bien, que el programa se demoraba en reparar los errores y por eso no despertaba. A mi me daba más angustia que todos pensaran que lloraba por ese motivo.

Miedo, egoismo, eran lágrimas derramadas para ella. Se dio cuenta que no lo amaba, que ni siquiera podía echarle en falta. Su ausencia no cambiaría mucho su rutina, las noches de cerveza y tabaco podía suplirlas con cualquier otro hombre.

—Agarraba su mano y se la apretaba, intentaba despertarlo, y que al abrir sus ojos, pudiera despertar alguna emoción en mi. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que era una buena persona ¿lo entiendes? Me sentía muy mal de ser incapaz de amarlo.

Gennai la vio llorar en el centro cierto día. Fue el único que no asumió que las lágrimas pertenecían a Koushiro y prefirió preguntar. Es una base de datos, un compendio de muchas cosas que por si solas carecen de sentido. No es capaz de inferirlo todo, hay información que le deben suministrar.

Y Mimi prefirió explicárselo así tal cual. Sabía que no le podía juzgar.

Pero él dijo algo extraño, o algo que no debería haber dicho.

—No llores. Tu sonrisa contagia alegría, pero tus lágrimas contagian tristeza. Y a mi me gustan más tus alegrías que tus penas.

Koushiro despertó cuando el programa eliminó todo el daño que le infectó, y lo único que quedó fue la cicatriz. Ese día, Mimi y Koushiro compartieron su última cerveza en la azotea, brindaron por los desafortunados, por los que se rinden, por otros y por ellos.

Al día siguiente, Koushiro se miró al espejo y toco su cicatriz por primera vez. Mimi dijo que tenía forma de medialuna, él prefería pensar que se trataba de una "c"

—Supongo que estoy condenado a fracasar en el amor —le dijo Koushiro a Hikari al anochecer.

—¿Qué sientes por Mimi ahora?

—¿Ahora? Creo que es bueno que haya encontrado a alguien que le preocupe de verdad. Y me da envidia. A veces rabia, pero es por la frustración. Porque trato de avanzar, y cuando creo que voy bien, vuelvo a cero y no entiendo por qué.

Hikari podía darle una respuesta.

—Bucle cuántico.

—Otra vez mencionas esas palabras... ¿te refieres a la gravedad cuántica de bucles?

Le tocó a Hikari reír con sinceridad.

—No lo creo. Es algo de Takeru —Explicó, intentando en vano no ruborizarse—. Es el término para cuando estás atascado en un momento de tu vida.

—No creo estar atascado en un momento.

—Sí que lo estás... soy yo ¿cierto? Tal vez te enamoras de quien sabes no puede hacerlo, en un intento de solucionar lo que no hiciste a los quince años. Ya sabes... "no lo enmendé antes, puedo enmendarlo ahora".

—Dieciocho —corrigió Koushiro. La observó por última vez. Hikari aún no quería decir adios.

—¡Podemos hacerlo! —le gritó desde la distancia—. Salir del bucle, avanzar ¿qué dices? ¿cerveza y tabaco en la azotea?

La azotea a la que iba Koushiro con Mimi, era la azotea de Mimi. Aquella vez fueron al balcón del departamento de Koushiro. Hikari nunca había sostenido un cigarrillo en su mano. Siguió el asenso de las volutas de humo con la mirada, se preguntó por qué, en aquella etapa de hambre de caos, jamás intentó con la forma tradicional en la que cae cualquier adolescente: tabaco y alcohol.

Observó a Koushiro, su perfil ajado por los años, su cicatriz. Tenía que ser una maldición observar todas las mañanas en el espejo el testigo de un fracaso.

—Fue raro verle fumar —le contó Hikari a Takeru —decía que le calmaba los nervios. Dice que a veces los vicios son necesarios porque ayudan a desconectar. A mi me parece una justificación muy pobre.

—¿Está bien?

—No lo sé. Supongo, eso espero.

Hikari prefirio guardarse el final, Takeru no podría entenderlo. El de un hombre que despoja de sus ropas a una mujer casada, recorre la linea de su cuerpo con los ojos vacíos, sin brillo, una venganza o un sinsentido. La besa con rabia y dolor en el cuello, aplastándola con fuerza con su cuerpo.

Hikari no siente culpa, pero sí se siente en paz. Sigue sin amar a Koushiro, y sigue creyendo que Takeru es pomposo y rebuscado. Sigue disfrutando de los placeres simples de la vida, y ve los partidos de la NBA en el sillón, ahora entiende más de Baloncesto y decidió darle su apoyo a los _Celtic_ para vestir del mismo color que Takeru.

A veces Takeru le pregunta a Hikari si se encuentra bien.

Ella responde que se encuentra en paz.

Y se siente bien, pero me pregunto cuánto durará —anotó en su diario. No volvió a escribir en él.

*.*

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_

_A la genialosa de HC: sorry por la tardanza, la espera y la demora. Sé que pediste un TakeruxHikari, un KoushiroxHikari y un GennaixMimi. Al final salió un TakeruxHikarixKoushiro + un esbozo de GennaixMimixKoushiro... fail :/_

_También disculpas si hay muchos errores. O disculpas si es que no gusta. Pero no podía postergar más este fic. Me dije "lo que salga"; y esto fue lo que salió._

_- **J**apiera **C**larividencia_

_pd. Genialosa viene de Genial. HC es HikariCaelum_


End file.
